


sin will find you.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, Gen, Tragedy, Tribute Fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Chato menebus dosanya. {untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta}





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** suicide squad belongs to dc. saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
>  **warning:** heavy spoilers from suicide squad movie. minim dialog. fast-paced. pardon for some inaccuracies.
> 
> hai, saya irin dan saya menolak move on. fanfiksi pertama saya di sini didedikasikan buat husbando tersayang alih-alih otp and i have no regret (because he needs love, okay?). selamat membaca :)

_ _

_"I'm a man, okay? I ain't no weapon. I'mma die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've caused enough harm."_

.

.

.

Sejak kecil, Chato paham bahwa ia berbeda.

Bukan dari segi keturunan. Bukan dari segi logat nama. Tetapi dari segi bagaimana napasnya terasa sehangat uap air mendidih dari mulut ketel dan bagaimana percik-percik api tumbuh dari jemarinya. Chato kecil, kala itu lebih memilih menutup mulut. Mengunci rapat-rapat rahasia kecilnya dari ayah ibu. Membiarkan ia bermain dengan percik-percik api ketika sendirian, berdelusi bahwa ia berada di tengah gemerlap pesta tahun baru.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, percik-percik bunga api di jemarinya membesar—dari sebesar api pelita hingga menyelimuti seluruh tangannya.

Dan Chato kecil yang telah tumbuh dewasa, belajar untuk memanfaatkan berkah kepunyaannya. Ketika dewasa, ia turun ke jalan. Memanfaatkan tiap celah mencari uang dengan kekuatannya. El Diablo disematkan sebagai julukannya. Tinta demi tinta mengukir kulitnya. Besar bertambahnya kekuatan berbanding lurus dengan banyaknya petarungan yang dialaminya dan banyaknya nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangannya. Chato kemudian melanjutkan hidupnya, meminang gadis tersayangnya, memiliki putra-putri yang lucu bersamanya. Tinggal dengan tenang di rumah sederhana mereka.

Semuanya tampak normal dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Ia dulunya mengabaikan keberadaan dosa.

Nikmat sementara membuatnya lalai. Istrinya yang penuh kasih, juga putra-putrinya yang cerdas, membuatnya merasa cukup dengan dunia. Tangannya masih berlumuran darah, peluang-peluang kotor masih diambilnya. Lembar demi lembar uang kotor diraupnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia berpura-pura buta dan tuli tiap kali melihat istrinya berlutut, memanjatkan doa-doa di malam hari dengan melantunkan namanya. Pun mengulaskan senyum ketika anak-anaknya mengulurkan kerajinan tangan mereka pada Sang Ayah (“Ini jimat! Jimat ini akan selalu melindungi Ayah!”). Ucapan penuh hal-hal abstrak yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

Chato bahagia.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia memusnahkan itu semua.

Semuanya dimulai oleh kejadian sederhana—pistol dan sekoper uang kotor yang ditemukan istrinya. Istrinya kala itu, marah besar. Chato membeku, memalingkan kepala selama rentetan kata-kata penuh amarah itu keluar. Namun, ketika istrinya mengepak barang dan menarik tangan anak-anaknya menuju pintu keluar, Chato kehilangan kesabarannya.

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Awalnya hanya berupa gelegak amarah—gelegak itu menjelma menjadi letusan gunung yang memuntahkan lahar panas. Seiring dengan emosinya yang memuncak, letupan-letupan api meluncur dari kedua tangannya bak meteor angkasa. Chato terlalu dibutakan amarah, api yang tak dikuasainya itu menjelma menjadi pencabut nyawa.

Rumah dan seisi perabotannya dilalap. Istrinya dan anak-anaknya, dipanggang sampai ke tulang.

Tangannya kala itu merengkuh tubuh istrinya, menjerit, meraungkan duka. Kedua permata kelam istrinya tak terbuka. Tubuh itu berbau daging terbakar. Sekeliling mereka adalah api, _api_ , api yang menyala dan menjilat.

.

Ketika mobil polisi tiba, yang dilakukan Chato pertama kali adalah menyerahkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa perlawanan. Tanpa bantahan. Dibiarkannya kedua borgol besi melingkari kedua tangan. Langkahnya menurut menuju mobil polisi. Ketika diantarkan ke penjara, ketika vonis hukuman dijatuhkan, Chato hanya menundukkan kepala, mengatur napasnya. Berharap dengan tiap tarikan napas, volume suara (“Ini salahmu.” “Kau terlalu banyak membuat kerusakan, Chato. Ini hukumanmu. Ha!”) di kepalanya mengecil, perlahan-lahan hingga habis.

Ini untuk yang terbaik.

Untuk dosa besarnya yang terlahir.

.

.

.

Tak pernah dihitungnya berapa kali ia berpindah penjara.

Lingkungan penjara tidaklah penuh canda tawa. Dominasi antar tahanan merajalela (mereka adalah kriminal yang dikumpulkan di satu tempat—memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?). Terakhir kali ia membuat keributan, ia menghanguskan lapangan dan seluruh tahanan yang menentang. Vonis dijatuhkan. Sel tahanannya dipindah, ia dijauhkan dari narapidana lainnya.

Sel barunya bukanlah berlantai ubin, bertembok bata, dan berjeruji besi. Penjaranya adalah lapisan tabung besi—tanpa sinar, dengan sedikit celah-celah bernapas. Logam itu begitu dingin ketika malam—merasuk hingga tulang. Chato menghabiskan dirinya dengan meringkuk, meringkuk, dan menyugesti dirinya bahwa ini yang terbaik.

Ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Dengan ini, ia tak akan membunuh siapapun lagi. Dengan ini, ia memiliki dalih untuk terus berlari. Caranya berlari dari dosa adalah dengan tekadnya yang dibulatkan. Tekadnya untuk tak menyakiti siapapun dengan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

“Itu bukan aku.”

Adalah kalimat yang diberikannya ketika seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pria datang berkunjung. Adalah kalimat yang diberikannya ketika rekaman itu diperlihatkan. Rekaman dirinya membakar beberapa tahanan. Rekaman dirinya membumihanguskan semua di lapangan, berdiri arogan setelahnya. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya, keheranan dengan respon yang Chato berikan.

“Itu bukan kau?”

“Tidak. Mereka bilang, itu aku, tetapi itu bukan aku.” Chato bertutur. “Orang itu sudah pergi. _Dia mati._ ”

Wanita itu, sayangnya tak kenal menyerah.

“Tetapi kau di sini.”

 _Tidak_ , dalam hati ia menjawab. El Diablo, Chato Santana yang dulu sudah tiada. El Diablo sudah lama mati. Mati. _Mati_. Hanya ada Chato Santana yang baru di dalam sel. Chato Santana yang hanya menginginkan kedamaian dan ketenangan sebelum ajalnya datang. Chato Santana yang baru, tidak akan setuju dengan tawaran apapun yang diajukan mereka—memangnya siapa yang ingin mendatangi narapidana berbahaya dengan cuma-cuma selain orang-orang yang memiliki maksud terselubung?

Tidak ada.

Keputusannya final.

“Aku manusia, oke? Aku bukan senjata pemusnah. Aku akan mati dengan tenang sebelum aku mengangkat tinjuku lagi. Aku sudah cukup membuat kerusakan.”

Jemarinya bergerak, mengeluarkan api dari pori-porinya. Api itu saling jalin, membentuk kata _‘sampai jumpa’_ tanda diskusi mereka telah selesai. Wanita paruh baya itu memasang raut wajah tak senang. Pria militer itu berdecak. Peduli setan.

.

.

.

Tetapi orang-orang itu tak kehabisan akal.

Suatu hari, tangki penjaranya diisi penuh dengan air. Tubuhnya ditarik keluar. Namun belum sempat ia memberontak, sebuah jarum menembus tubuhnya, menyuntikkan sesuatu. Dan sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan rasa keberatannya, sesuatu ditanamkan pada tengkuknya. Ketika ia sadar, rentetan penjelasan masuk ke telinganya. Ia dan beberapa orang lain terpilih menjadi bagian dari pasukan khusus milik pemerintah.

Chato tidak bisa berlari lagi.

.

.

Pria berkulit legam itu menyebut ini sebagai pasukan bunuh diri.

Ada seorang gadis berwajah boneka dan bertingkah lucu. Ada seorang pria berlambang bumerang (dan ekor matanya menangkap boneka unicorn merah muda di tas sang pria). Ada seorang pria dengan tali temali di tubuhnya. Ada seorang pria (manusia buaya?) bertubuh besar. Dan ada pria militer familiar yang mengunjunginya, dengan pengawal seorang wanita pendek bertopeng. Mereka diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya (dan Chato berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun—mengganti celana seragam tahanannya pun tidak). Kemudian perintah dibacakan sebelum mereka diperintahkan untuk masuk ke dalam helikopter. Wanita paruh baya yang mengunjunginya tempo hari memberikan mereka misi. Menyelamatkan. Hidup atau mati. Ada _chip_ deteksi sekaligus peledak yang ditanam di belakang leher masing-masing. Usaha melawan atau melarikan diri serupa dengan menggali kubur sendiri.

Pria militer itu (Flag, namanya Kolonel Flag) menyebut ini sebagai aksi terorisme.

 _Bohong_ , Chato berujar dalam hati. Ketika mereka turun, mereka disambut oleh pasukan tanpa wajah. Suara tembakan menggema. Setiap orang bertarung dengan cara mereka. Tetapi Chato melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dari medan pertempuran. Tidak ingin terjebak dalam permainan antek-antek pemerintah. Tidak ingin bertarung, bahkan kematian salah satu dari mereka berkat berusaha melarikan diri tak cukup untuk menyalakan keinginan bertarungnya.

Namun, ucapan pedas pria berkulit legam itu menyulut emosinya, membuatnya membakar tiga lantai gedung berikut musuh-musuh di dalamnya. Semuanya terpana. Mereka terus bergerak hingga sumber masalah ditemukan. Musuh mereka (Enchantress, namanya, kalau tak salah) berusaha menghancurkan dunia. Wanita paruh baya yang bernama Amanda Waller ditahan. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah bermain pahlawan atau pura-pura bodoh dengan dunia.

.

.

Chato Santana, tidak pernah menobatkan dirinya sebagai pahlawan. Dunia pun menganggapnya terlalu kotor untuk menjadi pahlawan.

Tidak ada pahlawan yang dikejar-kejar dosa seumur hidupnya.

Tidak ada pahlawan yang lari dari dosa.

.

.

_“Own that shit. Own it!”_

Teriakan Si Gadis Badut mengenai dosanya kembali terngiang di kepala. Selama ini ia berusaha lari. Selama ini ia berusaha bersembunyi. Mencoba kabur dari kejaran dosa. Gadis badut itu benar—sangat benar. Kehidupan lamanya tak akan kembali. Memimpikan hidup normal adalah hal utopis.

Dosa akan menemukannya. Dosa akan menariknya ke dalam. Lagi dan lagi, tak peduli berapa kali Chato memberontak dan melarikan diri, dosa akan menemukannya dan merangkulnya erat bagai seorang kekasih.

Kakinya selalu berlari. Kakinya selalu menyeretnya ke tempat-tempat tersembunyi. Menyelinap di antara kegelapan agar dosa tak melihatnya. Tetapi berkat hal-hal gila yang Chato alami seharian ini, berkat cengkerama singkat antar penjahat di tim ini, kakinya berhenti berlari.

Chato berhenti berlari.

Ketika Enchantress menampakkan ilusi iming-iming hadiah untuk mereka jika mereka berlutut, ketika penyihir itu memunculkan utopianya—kedua anaknya yang sehat, istrinya yang tersenyum manja, rumah kecilnya yang nyaman—rahangnya mengeras. Amarahnya menggelegak. Lubuk hati menganggap bahwa utopia yang ia lihat tak lebih dari sebuah hinaan.

Tidak akan ada dari mereka yang kembali.

Semuanya telah terbakar habis. Dosanya telah tumbuh dan melalap habis.

“Aku tidak bisa mengubah perbuatanku. Begitupun kau!”

Teriakannya lantang, bersamaan dengan matanya yang nyalang dan api yang menyala-nyala.

.

Chato Santana tidak lagi berlari dari dosa. Ia melangkah keluar dari kegelapan tempat persembunyian menuju cahaya terang. Merentangkan tangan menunggu dihampiri dosa.

Dosa menemukannya.

 

Chato menerimanya. Chato mendekapnya, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang membara dan bertransformasi menjadi monster api raksasa.

.

Bukanlah amarah yang mengendalikannya. Keberadaan keluarga barunya (atau, tim penyelamat bentukan pemerintah ini) yang menggerakkannya. Memberikan kekuatan.

Ia bertarung. Terus bangkit tak peduli berapa kali ia rubuh. Tangannya mencengkeram erat monster api Incubus, seerat yang ia bisa. Dosa itu masih menggenggamnya, menggenggamnya erat hingga sesak. Diubahnya dosa itu menjadi kekuatan untuk berjuang sampai titik akhir, menjalankan rencana mereka. Kepalanya menoleh pada Rick Flag yang tampak ragu menekan tombol, matanya yang membara menatap sang prajurit, nyalang.

Ia tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama. Ia tak berniat untuk hidup terlalu lama. Antara dirinya dan rekan-rekannya yang lain, manakah yang akan dipilihnya? Sempat terlihat kembali kilas balik paras istrinya juga senyum ceria anak-anaknya—hal-hal yang telah dibakarnya habis. Dosanya mengkhianati. Dosanya mencoba menghantui. Dosanya tidak ingin ditebus, masih betah menggelayuti sang pria, meracuninya dengan penyesalan-penyesalan.

Tetapi Chato bukanlah orang lemah.

Tarikannya menguat pada Incubus, bersamaan dengan tekadnya yang telah bulat.

“Lakukan!”

Chato berteriak lantang. Melunturkan keraguan Flag, hingga sebelah tangan sang prajurit terkepal erat, satu tangannya lagi menekan detonator.

 

 

Bom meledak. Meluluhlantakkan semuanya. Memusnahkan Incubus juga Chato. Menyulap Chato menjadi serpihan debu.

Tidak ada sisa tubuh. Tidak ada nama yang terukir di atas batu. Tidak ada apapun kecuali abu yang telah tertiup.

Dosanya telah tertebus.

 

 

(ironinya adalah—tidak ada penduduk dunia yang tahu mengenai hal ini kecuali tim, tak peduli seberapa baiknya ia di akhir hayat, namanya tetap _kotor_ di atas koran,

kali ini, ia mempedulisetani semuanya, demi dosa yang telah pergi dan damai yang menyelimuti.)

.

.

.

“Boleh aku mampir sebentar?”

Pria berkulit legam itu berkata demikian ketika melintasi sebuah kapel. Para polisi yang mengawalnya menaikkan alis mereka seakan ia baru saja meminta satu truk boneka unicorn. Heran.

“Tenang, hei. Aku tidak akan kabur seperti anak kecil ketika dimarahi.”

Dan begitulah, ia diizinkan.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kapel yang sunyi. Duduk di sebuah bangku. Menarik napas dalam sebelum menyatukan tangan, memanjatkan doa.

Untuk Chato yang tak akan pernah diingat sebagai pahlawan oleh dunia.

 

* * *

**fin**


End file.
